1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sports equipment, and more particularly to apparatus for assisting young athletes shoot balls through a hoop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of basketball is universally known and played. Persons of all ages and abilities enjoy the challenge of shooting balls through an elevated hoop.
A disadvantage of the conventional rules of basketball is that the hoop is placed at a fixed height of ten feet above the playing surface. While that height contributes to the enjoyment and challenge of older players, it is also a source of frustration to young children. Merely heaving the ball to within the vicinity of the high hoop requires major effort on the part of youngsters. Consequently, young players acquire numerous bad habits and techniques in their continuous attempts to force the ball upwardly through distances that are disproportionate to their abilities. In addition, the children rarely succeed in making baskets, thereby leading to discouragement.
Another deficiency of conventional basketball playing arrangements is that the hoops are usually fixedly located within a gymnasium or outdoor court. While such fixed locations are perfectly satisfactory for organized play by older persons, the lack of flexibility is detrimental to physical education classes involving young students. Efficient instruction requires a number of hoops and backboards to accommodate a class of students.
Various equipment has been developed to provide hoops and backboards on a temporary basis to physical education classes. For example, portable hoops and backboards mounted on various types of posts and bases are known. However, such devices have the drawback of being heavy, expensive, unstable, and bulky to store. It is also known to mount hoops and backboards on a vertical track fixed to a building wall. Electric motors are used to move the hoops and backboards up and down on the track. The expense of such an arrangement is apparent.
Thus, a need exists for convenient and inexpensive equipment that assists children acquire basketball playing skills.